The Retaliation Of Sheena Marie
by AngelicScorpio
Summary: Sheena Marie, A veteran WWE Diva, has been assigned by Stephanie McMahon and Triple H to be in a storyline with Dean Ambrose and her ex husband doesn't like it, neither does Dean's opponent. (Warning: Does contain rape, bit of S&M, and smut. You've been warned! Also, I am using their real names in my stories.) *3 Chapters*
1. The Fallen Angel

_Ringggggggggggggg! _The clock ranged past 12:00pm as Sheena Marie, a WWE Diva veteran, hits the snooze button and looks at the time then she screamed, "OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M LATE!" She got up from her bed and puts on her white sundress with gold belt around her waist and matching gold sparking hi heels as she heads to the WWE Headquarters and went to the meeting room as she saw her bosses, Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque *aka Triple H*, and said, "I'm so sorry that I'm late...as usual. I had a rough night with..." Before Sheena could finish her sentence, the door opened and in comes one person that she dreaded the most: Randy Orton in his white dress shirt and tan pants with black loafers on.

Sheena groaned and looked away as she said, "Well, look what the hellcat dragged in..." Randy took off his sunglasses and reveals his blue eyes looking agitated and he said mockingly, "Nice to see you too, Princess. I bet last night with our 'date' ended well." Sheena look disgusted as he called her by pet name that he gave her and said, "For your information, RKO...You started it by talking about your new damn girlfriend and gloat about it!" Having heard enough, Paul said, "Enough, you two! If you 'lovebirds' stop fighting, let's get to business about you two." Sheena and Randy agreed as they both sit separately at the table and Stephanie said, "Sheena, the Board of Directors have decided that you should start a new storyline with Jon Good's character, Dean Ambrose."

When Randy heard Jon's name, he shouted, "There's NO WAY she going to him! I'm not gonna give Sheena up that easily!" Paul sighed and said to Randy, "Randy, I know Sheena was your ex wife for 8 years on and off, but you can't control who WE put with. Look how many guys you attacked that she's with, you need to stop being jealous." Randy gave Paul his viper look, the look that Sheena doesn't want to look at all. It made her remember the bad thoughts about how Randy used to treat her ever since he became The Viper, him getting drunk and physically abusing her, she shed a tear and said, "I'll do it, Steph. When does the storyline start?" Stephanie replied, "Tonight on Raw, when Colby tries to scare you and Jon will come out to save you."

Sheena nods as she got up and said, "Thanks, may I please go?" Paul and Steph agrees as Sheena left and all of sudden, Randy stormed out towards her and grabbed her by the arm as he growled in her ear, "If you think you're safe with Jon, you're so dead wrong. You're still mine, I have you wrapped around my finger." Sheena didn't look at him, to be honest she was scared then she and Randy heard, "Let her go, Orton!" They both looked at the direction of the voice and they see Jon Good in his white wifebeater, blue jeans, leather jacket, and black boots on looking pissed off at Randy as he repeatedly said, "Let...her...go!" Randy finally let Sheena's arm go and said, "Well, well, well. Sheena's knight in shining armor has come to her rescue."

Jon still looks at Randy very coldly and said, "And the big bad wolf is attacking a poor helpless woman. You better get away from her before I kick your ass." Randy backs up and smirked as he said, "Fine, but if I were you, I would worry about what Colby is doing to her tonight." After that, he walked back to the meeting room and Sheena sighed in relief as she said while looking at Jon, "Um, thanks for saving me." Jon shrugged and walked up to her as he said, "Couldn't let a man hurt a woman like that." Sheena cried a bit and Jon said, "Something wrong?" Sheena just shook her head and said, "It's always happened like this...I'm nothing but his toy now."

Jon held her by the chin and said, "I don't know what's going on between you two, but from looks from it, it wasn't pretty." Sheena nodded and cried as she said, "Yeah... So I'll see you tonight?" Jon nodded and Sheena left as Jon sighed and thought, "_I really need to be with her and stop Randy's reign of terror on her life._" Later that night, Sheena was in the Divas' locker room wearing her pink and black short halter top with a teardrop hole showing a bit of her cleavage, matching shorts with a pair of white angel wings in the back, and black boots with both her elbow and knee pads on as Stephanie knocks her door and came in as she said, "Ready for the debut of Deana?" Sheena scoffs at the word and said, "Deana? Steph, that's a silly married name I've heard since Bennifer."

Stephanie giggled and said, "Fair enough, Bean. But, I just came here to say to be careful around Randy. He's kinda pissed off after what happened with you, him, and Jon." Sheena's stomach sank as she replied, "I see..." Stephanie sighed and finally confronted her, "Sheena, I know the amount of the abuse that Randy gives you since you guys first broke up." Sheena tears up and cries as she tries to talk, "He's...changed, Steph. He's not my RKO that I used to love anymore. Our happiness is gone because of me, I was the one who left him and he changed into the Randy that I don't know." Stephanie held her and said, "I know Sheena and to be honest, that's why me and Paul chose you pairing up with Jon. Because, you are the Angelic Devil and it works well with his Lunatic Fringe character."

Sheena calmed down as she said, "Really? Thanks Steph and I promise you, the Angelic Devil rise again with no fear in her eyes." Steph smiled and nodded as she said, "Now, THAT'S the Sheena I know from the old Attitude Era." Sheena laughed and said, "As long Paul doesn't call me a brat." Both Sheena and Steph giggled as they heard a cough and they saw Paul standing there as he pouted and said, "I don't ALWAYS call Sheena a brat, besides it was during the Evolution days she evolved into the woman we see now." Sheena blushed and said, "That's true, back when me and Randy was..." Then, the stagehand came in and said, "Miss Marie, you're ready for your match."

Sheena looks nervous as she said goodbye to both Steph and Paul and heads to the gorilla position when she saw Colby Lopez *aka Seth Rollins* as he saw her and he licked his lips as he said, "Well, Sheena. Ready for some fun?" Sheena gives Colby her famous "Don't piss me off before I kick your teeth in your throat" look and said, "Fun? Please, the only fun is to watch you get your ass kicked by Jon." And she smirked as she heard her music plays, she left the gorilla and heads to the ring as she faced Eva Marie in a squash match obviously. Few minutes later, Sheena delivered a Final Cut-like finisher called "The Devil's Judgement" on Eva and pins her for three as she won and starts to celebrate when Colby's music hits and she looks confused, let the storyline begin.


	2. The Architect's Definition Of Fun

Out comes Colby as Seth Rollins while he has his wrestling gear on and carrying his golden Money in the Bank briefcase and he was grinning big, went in the ring, and his brown eyes set on Sheena and Sheena was terrified as she backed up to the turnbuckle. "_What is Colby planning now?!_" Just as she thought that she was about to be physically attacked, she heard Jon's music coming on and out he comes in his wrestling gear as he run in the ring and starts attacking Colby as Colby retreats from Jon and they both has a stare down as Jon held Sheena close. Sheena didn't know what to think, but she suddenly turns Jon to face her and Sheena kissed Jon on the lips.

Meanwhile, backstage Randy was watching the whole thing and saw the kiss as his blue eyes has turn dark while he saw his "Princess" kissing a lunatic on T.V., he storms off as he knocked into Colby who just came back from the ring and he said to him, "Colby, I need you to something for me. I want you to kidnap Sheena while I'll keep her new boy toy busy." Colby smirked at the idea as Raw ended, Sheena came out of the Divas' locker room in her red tank top and blue jean shorts with her white sneakers on as she heads to Jon's locker room, but she felt a pair of arms grabbed her with a right hand holding a napkin with some smell on it covered her mouth and just like that, she slowly passed out.

Just then, Jon came out of his locker room as he was about to head the Divas' locker room to check on Sheena, but Randy blocked his way and said, "Going somewhere, Good?" Jon gave him a look as he was thinking on what is Randy up to now and said, "I'm going to pick up Sheena and WE'RE getting away from you, I know what you're doing to her, Orton. I'm not dumb!" Randy smirks as he said, "What I'm doing to her, Jon? Huh? You don't know me and her history." Jon got pissed and shouted, "You abusing her and treat her like shit, that's what you're doing!" Then, Orton said, "You just missed her, she's already left the arena." Jon growled as he gave Randy a strong punch in the face, knocking him out cold and storms out to find Sheena.

Hours passed as Sheena finally came through and wakes up when she looked around, it was a slightly dimmed unknown room and she was laying in bed, naked, and her wrists were cuffed to the bedpost as she struggled to get free and heard, "I wouldn't try it if I were you..." Sheena looked at the direction of the voice in front of her, there was Colby standing naked! "Ugh, Colby you fucking bastard! Let me go!" Colby just laughed and said, "I don't think so, beautiful. I thought we could play a game together while Dean is busy kicking your ex-husband's ass." Sheena looks shocked and thought, "_Damn it, Randall!_" Sheena kept struggling as Colby took out a vibrator and he rubbed it on Sheena's naked body.

Sheena cried out in disgust and said, "When Jon finds you Colby, he'll...!" Colby tutted and said, "He won't find us, now shut up and be a good girl." He finally stopped to Sheena's wet pussy as he smirked and devours it, making Sheena cried as she screamed, "No stop it, Colby! Please!" Colby just kept eating her out as he rubbed the vibrator's tip on her clit and turns it on to low. Sheena kept screaming as she struggled even more while Colby turn the vibrator up higher and he said,"Mmmm, I wonder how tight your ass is." He smirked and slammed the vibrator, still on, in her tight asshole as Sheena screamed in pain and yelled, "FUCKKKKK!" Colby then had a cat o' nine tail whip out as he smirked and starts whipping her wet pussy, causing Sheena to yelp in more pain.

Colby kept whipping her pussy down to her thighs and up to her stomach as he end up to her hard nipples and cooed, "Ooooh, someone's excited to get whipped." Sheena blushed beet red as she still has the vibrator in her ass and growled, "You are a sick twisted freak, Lopez you know that!" Colby looked at her in his serious dark look as he whipped her so hard that welts started to appear on her body and said, "Well then, I think THIS sick twisted freak is going to punish you!" He pulled the vibrator out hard as Sheena screamed and cried while Colby puts a ball gag in her mouth and he slammed his hard cock in her so violently that Sheena cried through the gag and her tears runs down her face.

He starts to rape her as he moved back and forth in her as he moaned and grips on Sheena by the hips, Sheena kept screaming and crying, but it was no use, she was giving up hope as Colby continues to pounding her violently and he moaned in her ear, "Oh baby, you feel so good! No wonder Randy likes fucking you!" That did it, Sheena struggled in anger, but Colby laughed and said, "Just relax, babe. It'll be all over." And he was right, Sheena was about to cum and she couldn't, but Colby noticed it as he felt her pussy is getting tight on him and said, "Let it go, Sheena...You know want to." Suddenly, when Colby thrust in her one rough move, Sheena came on his cock hard and she screamed through the gag.

Colby quickly pull out of her as he strokes himself and he squirt his hot cum on her face and breasts as he smirked and laughed as he said, "Aw, what a mess... A beautiful mess." He took the gag out of Sheena's mouth and she spits at his face as she said, "You monster! Jon will beat your ass when he finds out!" Colby wiped the saliva off his face, enraged he slapped her face and said, "You better behave or I will rape you again and this time, I'm not taking my cock out of you!" Sheena cried as Colby smirked and said, "That's right, cry bitch cry. Jon won't find you, you're mine now. Not his and definitely NOT Orton's." Sheena just couldn't take it, she wishes that Jon would find her soon or she's REALLY doomed to be Colby's forever.


	3. The Lunatic Knight In Shining Armor

While Sheena is worrying about her fate with Colby, Jon hurriedly searched for her in town as he yelled and called her name, but no answer. Jon gave up as he went back to the arena and found Randy again when he picked him up by the shirt collar and growled, "Where is she!?" Randy doesn't budge as he heard Stephanie and Paul coming and Paul said, "What the hell is going on here!?" Jon explained what happened and Stephanie said in her serious tone, "Randy, tell us the truth. Where is Sheena?" Randy finally gives up and said, "With Colby at the motel." Jon heard as he stormed back in his car and drove to the motel.

Back at Colby's room, Sheena felt weak and can't hardly move as Colby is still thrusting her violently and hearing him laughing as he said, "Now who's the good girl?" Sheena didn't want to answer, but Colby thrust in her deep making her yelp and said, "I...I am..." He laughed as he went down to her face as he kissed her, biting her lip hard causing it to bleed, as he slide out of her with her cum and blood on his cock and he left to take a shower. As he left, Sheena cried to herself and thought, "_Jon, please PLEASE hurry._" And with that, she passed out unconsciously. Meanwhile, outside of the motel, Jon arrived and asked the motel owner if he saw Colby and Sheena and the owner told him the room they're in and he left to the room.

Few minutes later, Colby came back with his blue jeans on, still topless watching Sheena as he heard a loud pounding and yelling, it was Jon. "_Shit Randy, did you tell him!?_" Colby panicked as he hears Jon saying, "Colby, you get your ass out here now! I know you got Sheena in there!" Colby growled and yelled, "Sheena is mine now, Jon! Why do you think that you deserve her!? Besides...we already made 'love' together." That drove Jon up the wall and bust open the door as he stare down on Colby and looked at Sheena's unconscious body, all welted and bruised with pinkish hue liquid down on her thigh knowing it's mixed cum and blood. "You son of a bitch, Colby! You raped her!"

Colby laughed and said, "She wasn't being a good girl, so I punished her for it." Jon charged at Colby as he speared him down to the ground and start viciously attacking him as Colby escaped from the hotel, Jon found the handcuff key as he uncuffed her and he picked her up with bed covers over her as he whispered in her ear, "It's okay, Sheena. I'm here now and when I see Colby again, I'm going to hurt him and hurt Randy as well. I'll make sure of it." And Jon carries her out to his car as he took Sheena to the hospital. Hours passed, Sheena has finally waken up and looks around as she saw Stephanie and Paul by her side and Stephanie hugged her and said, "Thank goodness, you're okay. We thought that Colby did much worse on you." Sheena said, "Where's Jon? I need to see him."

Then, she heard, "I'm right here." Sheena look towards the door and saw Jon standing there, smiled a little and he walked up to her as he said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you, Sheena." Sheena tears up as she hugged Jon tight and cried as she said, "I was so scared, Jon. He was much worse than Randy." Jon shushed her as he kissed her and it shocked Sheena as she kissed him back. Paul cleared his throat as both Sheena and Jon break the kiss and he said, "About Randy and Colby, I'll make sure that they'll be suspended for couple of years for what they did. And I'm stripping the Money in the Bank case off of Colby and hand it to Jon." Jon smiled and said, "Thank you, Paul."

A few months has passed since the kidnapping and the rape, at Summerslam, Sheena went back to work as she is now accompanied Jon to the ring with him now carrying the briefcase as he's cashed it in after John Cena vs Brock Lesnar when Lesnar became champion, Sheena distracted Lesnar as Jon quickly use the Dirty Deeds and pinned him for the 3 count and won as he became the new WWE World Heavyweight champion. Sheena jumped for joy as she joined Jon in the ring and they both kissed passionately. After Summerslam ended, both Jon and Sheena heads to their locker room as they got in and Sheena cuddles up behind Jon as she said, "I'm so proud of you, Jonathan."

Jon smiled as he turned around to face his new girlfriend and looked into her blue eyes with his as he just kissed her and whispered, "Less talking, more kissing." Sheena smirks as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed and said, "Better yet, make love to me. I'm ready for you, baby." Jon lifts her up as he carried her to bed and lays her down on it while he kissed her neck and said, "Oh Sheena, god." Sheena moaned as she felt Jon's lips on her neck down to her body as he stopped at her breasts and he said, "Now time for the titty master go to work." Jon smirks as he took off his jeans and boxers and reveals his hard cock between her breasts fucking them.

Sheena moaned as she manages to get his cock in her mouth while Jon titty fucking her and sucks him. Jon rolled his eyes back as he keeps fucked not only her breasts, but her mouth as well and said, "Oooh shit Sheena, that's it baby. Keep sucking your man, you earned it." Sheena smirked as he said that and deeps throats him causing to squirt his precum in her mouth as Jon took off her clothes and goes down to her pussy, "Now, does my angel want to be licked?" asked Jon and Sheena whimpered as she moaned and said, "Yes, Mox! Lick me like there's no tomorrow!" Jon growled quietly at Sheena's pet name for him as he starts licking her slowly and gently, causing Sheena to moan.

Sheena is in a bliss when Jon licked her up as she said, "Please Mox, faster. Lick me faster." Jon smirked in her as he whispered, "Be careful what you wished for baby, because you might just get it." He suddenly picked up the pace, starting to eat her out like it was his last supper on Earth, making Sheena jerking around and she was holding his dark blonde hair and screaming "Mox" over and over again as Jon grabbed her legs and eats her out deeper and faster. Sheena screamed and cried as she felt her orgasm shoots in his mouth and she started to pant as Jon slides in her wet tight pussy and he starts to pound her like an animal as he and Sheena moaned while Sheena gripped on his back and clawing on him.

Jon picked up the pace as Sheena cried out his name and he said, "Oh Sheena yes, you feel so good baby! I love you!" Sheena cried, "I love you too, Jonathan! Don't stop!" Jon pounded her violently as he was about to explode and about to slid out of her, but Sheena stopped him and said, "No Jon, please. I want it, I want you to cum inside me." Jon looked at her as her eyes teared up and he kissed her as he continued to thrust in her, making sweet love to his angel. Sheena clawed and rubbed Jon's back as she felt his scar from his past and screamed as she about to hit her second orgasm, "Jonnnnnnnnnnn! I'm cumming!" And with that, Sheena came on his cock and it made Jon cum in her as well. Both tired out, Jon and Sheena kissed and fell asleep together, smiling in their sleep.

**The End**


End file.
